


Crime scene

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sherlock x reader where he takes her to a crime scene and lestrade flirts with her please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime scene

You’re in a cab on your way to a crime scene, Sherlock had texted you the address and asked you to come. So you had dragged yourself of your couch, gotten dressed and hailed a cab as quick as you could. You doubted that it was anything that needed to be done fast, since then he would have done it himself. The cab stops and you exit it, and pay the driver. The police man standing by the police tape stops you and asks who you are. Before you can say anything, John appears in the doorway of the building.

“It’s okay, she’s with us.” He says. The policeman grumbles something under his breath, but let you go past him. “Hey John. What is it this time?” You ask when you both get inside.

“One girl, murdered by poison we think. Sherlock is figuring it out now.  He probably won’t be long.” Right after John finishes his sentence, a man comes down the stairs. You don’t know who he is, but John introduces him as DI Lestrade, and you politely introduce yourself before John can do it for you.

“So what is a pretty lady like you doing here? Doesn’t seem like you’re a cop and it doesn’t seem like your place to be either.” Lestrade says.

“Well, it’s not either. I’m just waiting for Sherlock with John.” You answer him, trying to ignore his bad attempts at flirting.

“And what are you doing afterwards then? Fancy a pint?”

“No, not really. I suspect Sherlock is taking me out for dinner since he told me to come here and he didn’t need my help.” When you say that, Lestrade gets a little colour in his cheeks. He opens his mouth to say something, but before he can utter another word, there are more steps on the stairs and Sherlock joins you.

“That was a very easy and boring one Lestrade, don’t bother texting me if the case is this easy. We will be going now; I told one of your officers what you need to know. Goodbye.” Sherlock leaves as soon as he finishes speaking, you and John following close behind. When all three of you are out on the street, you quietly slip your hand into Sherlock’s.

“I guess we’re going out to dinner? Since you called me here and you didn’t need anything, I presume that’s the reason.” Sherlock looks at you and give you one of his rare smiles.

“Yes, we are.” He hails down a cab.

“So how was Lestrades flirting techniques?” he asks.

“That obvious huh? Terrible to be honest, if they ever work, the person had to have a QI of 30.” You can’t help but giggle a little at the thought. That man really needed to practice his flirting techniques if he should ever get a girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
